lights, camera, action!
by madoka jieshika
Summary: the project they were supposed to do was a movie, to be submitted in 1 week. with Hotaru as their director, what could possibly go wrong? read and review please? thanks!
1. Good Morning with Mikan

madoka-san: gomenasai! this is my first fic... it may make no sense... but i will add more chapters... ü

* * *

**Good Morning With Mikan**

The sun's rays shine on the face of a brunette, who herself has a smile even brighter than it. Her alarm had already gone off 20 minutes ago, but it eventually gave up since she was too deep in her dreams. Yes, our dearest no-star, no wait, single-star now, was going to have another blast today, literally.

"Oh, Hotaru-kun…" the brunette said, kissing the pillow she was hugging. She was still in her deep sleep and doesn't realize that the door opened, revealing a girl with eyes in the shade of purple and darkly colored hair. She was this brunette's supposed best friend, even after all the tormenting she gets.

"Idiot…" the girl whispered to herself when she saw the brunette. She took out something from behind her and aimed it towards the sleeping girl, shooting her awake.

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

"Aaahhh! No!" the brunette screamed. And as if the _Baka Gun_ was not enough, she fell face flat on the floor. "Oww…" she groaned, "Hotaru, you're so mean."

"Mikan, you should be thanking me. You're going to be late again," hotaru said coolly.

"What?" Mikan asked, wondering what Hotaru was talking about. Standing up, she looked at the alarm clock and then her eyes shot wide open. "OH NO!" she yelled, running wildly around her room, preparing herself for class.

"Idiot…" Hotaru murmured again. "I already invented a clock for you. Invention 039, _Idiot Clock_… it can also be the _Mikan Alarm Clock _since it's the same. This clock yells at you or even calls you names for you to wake up and won't stop until you do. But I think it can't handle an idiot such as you, Mikan…" she turned back and told her, "I'm going now. I don't wanna be late."

"No! Hotaru! WAIT!" BANG. Too late. She hit her face on the door. "Oww…" she said, rubbing her forehead. She was still not ready, and it will take her centuries to look for her stuff in her jungle of a room. She look at her clock.

"OH NO! NOW I WILL REALLY BE LATE!"

**minutes later...**

Mikan was running as fast as she could towards their classroom. _'I can't be late!' _she thought. _'I can't go back to being that "no-star"!' _The thought carried her away. She closed her eyes and convinced herself that it wasn't going to happen. _'No Mikan! You can reach your classroom! You can make it!' _she thought to herself.

Then, as usual, being klutzy and everything, she collided real hard with someone. To her bad luck, it was the least person she wanted to see.

"Polka-dots, watch were you're going, will ya? You successfully knocked me out this time." An irritated raven-haired boy said, annoyed, as he was standing up. She looked at him and pouted, "What? Oh, sorry Natsume!" and in an instant she smiled, like she always did everyday.

"Here," Ruka said, holding out a hand to help the brunette.

"Thanks!" she said cheerfully, taking the hand he offered. "Good Morning Ruka! Good Morning Natsume!" she told them. This was becoming some sort of a routine for her.

"Good morning, Mikan," Ruka replied with a smile.

"Let's go Ruka." Natsume said, completely ignoring Mikan. She pouts but in an instant, she puts another one of her bright smiles on her face. Truly, she was going to have a blast, again, literally.

"Hotaru!" she said as she lunged towards her bestfriend with open arms, and once again she took out her _Baka Gun. _

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!  
_

"Oh no. Here we go again." Yuu sighs as he helps Mikan up.

"Thanks, Yuu! Hotaru, you didn't wait for me again today!" she told her best friend, but she didn't budge. "Neh, Hotaru. Why didn't you wait for me?" she asked.

Still no reply.

"Hotaru...?" she motioned closer to her best friend's face and then it took her by surprise: the boxing glove from her desk hit Mikan hard on her face.

"Kya!"

"You just dont get enough do you?" asks Hotaru.

"I can't help it!" she replied, pouting, and then smiled widely. "I just love you so much!"

"Idiot..." said Hotaru.

"Polka-dots, will you keep it down just for once? Your excessive happiness can be disturbing." said Natsume, putting down his manga.

"Well sorry for bothering you with my 'excessive happiness! And my name is Mikan! Not Polka-dots! M-I-K-A-N!" she said, slowly spelling her name so that Natsume might finally absorb it in his head.

"What's the matter, Little Girl? Have trouble spelling your own name?" he asked, coolly.

"Never mind. It's useless talking to a pervert like you," she said, sitting on her place.

"Natsume, Narumi will be coming soon. Should we skip his class now?" asked Ruka, patting his bunny. Natsume stood up and started walking towards the door. Assuming this was a yes, Ruka immediately followed. Moments later, a happy Mr. Narumi enters the room and greets the class with a smile.

* * *

madoka-san: i need inspiration... 

mikan: i like it actually! you edited it?

madoka-san: it's not that good.yeah i did.

mikan: it's all right it's your first fic isn't it?

madoka-san: yeah

natsume: oh yeah, she wasn't wearing polka dots today. it was a pink one with strawberries in it.

madoka-san: (giggles)

mikan: (blushes, pouts) pervert! who asked you!

natsume: you're the one who's showing your panties to other people.

madoka-san: hahaha... are they always like this hotaru?

hotaru: ever since they met...


	2. The Project of Narumi

madoka-san: all right! it's kinda short... again... but i keep on getting wrong grammar. and there's much of hotaru and ruka in this chapter...

mikan: why's that?

madoka-san: you'll see! üü

mikan: you're acting like hotaru!

madoka-san: (giggles) anyways... i don't own gakuen alice! üü

**The Movie Project **

"Good morning class. I have just thought of a fun project that you might enjoy," he said.

"Really? What is it Narumi-sensei?" asked an enthusiastic Mikan.

"Well, you will all be grouped into four, and you must make a movie with only the four of your group mates. But you can also include some teachers and your seniors just not your classmates."

"What? That's hard!" says Mikan, rather disappointed.

"Well," continued Mr. Narumi. "I will give you all one week to finish."

"What? Only one week!" Mikan said again, now standing up. She didn't seem to recognize that she was the only one violently reacting to every word that Mr. Narumi said. Getting irritated, Sumire throws a book at her.

"Will you pipe down!" Sumire said.

"OW! Ow, ow, ow!" she said, putting her arms over her head for protection from more of the UFO's.

"As I was saying, I would like you to pick a paper from this box and go to your group mates. Each number has four copies." After saying this, he handed the box to the first student andit was passed on until there were only two left.

'_Skipping class again, huh?' _he thought.

"All right, now everyone group yourselves and you can start right now!" he said, waving to the class going to the door. "I leave everything to you now. Adieu!" he said, patting the poor sub at the back. He took the final two papers and saw they had the same number. It was number…

"8," answered a seemingly annoyed Hotaru.

"Really?" asked Mikan again. Her eyes now shown brightly and her smile was brighter than ever. "I got 8 too! Wonder who the other two are…" Looking around, she hoped to see a sign of who they were, and a sign she did get. She saw all the rest in groups of four already, which means…

"NO WAY!" she yelled as loud as she could, and it caught everyone's attention. Right on cue, Natsume and Ruka entered the classroom.

"What's this all about?" asked Ruka, looking around.

"We're going to have a movie project!" answered a cheerful Mikan, "and you two are our groupmates!"

"_Our?_ Who's the other one then?" Ruka asked once more.

"Hotaru of course!"

"Wh-What!" Ruka was taken aback. Hotaru quickly notices this and goes to talk to him.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked in such a monotonous voice.

"N-nothing." Ruka said, stammering. At that instant, he remembers all the videos that Hotaru took of him: frolicking with the Giant Piyo, hugging animals, him wearing Mikan's blouse and skirt. And as if her seeing it wasn't enough, she was now going to show it to the rest her classmates. He blushed at the thought of everyone laughing at him after watching those. Hotaru notices this and then assures him.

"If you're thinking about what I think you're thinking, then don't worry," she said, still in her emotionless tone. "I wont include your animal hugging videos."

Ruka sighed when she said this, but knew there was a cost to this. He sighed again.

"But I think the one where you wore a skirt would be nice—"

"WHAT!"

"—and I'll need your help in this movie," she finished.

"H-help? What kind of help?" hearing this, he became calmer.

"You'll see," she said, smirking, and with a tone of finality in her voice.

madoka-san: hotaru! you're such an evil genius! ü. can you teach me how to be one?

hotaru: sure...

mikan: wait no way! wait... what are you planning now?

madoka-san: find it out yourself next time. ü i wont tell...

hotaru: it's a secret.

mikan: really? what is it?

hotaru: mikan... what part of secret dont you understand?


	3. Gotcha

madoka-san: you know what! i felt better again!

mikan: you were sick?

madoka: nope! but i just feel like i can smile all day after reading something!

mikan: that's great! what is it?

madoka: it's a secret.ü. you'll find out later. i don't own gakuen alice.ü

**

* * *

**

**Gotcha **

Two days had passed since they were asked to do their project, but their group seems to be the only one not doing any work.

"Hotaru!" Mikan greeted on the third morning, lunging another 'hug-attack' at her best friend, but like her other hugs, it failed, and once more, the _Baka Gun_ made it's famous appearance.

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

"Oh no… not again… this always happens… here Mikan," said Yuu, offering a helping hand. "Don't you think that hitting her head may cause damage?" he asked Hotaru.

"Her brain can't get anymore damage than it already has," she replied unfeelingly.

"Hotaru! You're so MEAN! But I really love you as much!"

"You just don't give up that easily…" she muttered and took at a pen and paper and was apparently going to write something. Of course, what else would she do.

"Polka-dots, we can hear your voice outside the building," Natsume said upon entering the room.

"Good morning to you too, Natsume!" she said, rather annoyed. "And it's not my fault you're listening to my voice! And my name is not Polka-dots!"

"Oh, so it isn't? Is it 'Strawberries' this time? Or 'Panda Bears'?" he said, walking away.

"Pervert!"

"Ugly."

'_Mou… why does he always do this to me?' _she thought, still not taking her eyes off him. He gave a sigh and greeted the other boy instead.

"Good morning, Ruka-pyon!" and smiled.

"Huh—?" Ruka asked. He was so lost in thought that he didn't recognize that the brunette was greeting her with a warm smile. When he came back from Ruka-world to reality, he was shocked to see the cheery face of Mikan smiling at him, and he was completely taken aback. "W-what? Oh! Good Morning to you too Mikan!" he said, embarrassed, slightly flushing and rubbing the back of his head. Natsume seems to have taken notice, and his eyes shot back at the two, turning green with envy.

Of course, the watchful eye of Hotaru can't miss this. _'Good work, Ruka,' _Hotaru thought, looking at the boy.

Ruka looked back at her and read one thing in her eyes: _You've done it. _Thinking about this made him think about their little conversation that night…

---

"_You don't seem to notice anything going on with Natsume, do you?" Hotaru asked over the phone that she had installed into both of their rooms just especially for this project._

"_No." Ruka said._

"_Are you sure? No weird actions?" Hotaru asked._

"_Come to think of it," he said, finally realizing something he's never seen before, "back then at the haunted house during the festival, Mikan was really scared and then she took hold of my arm—"_

"_And you enjoyed it?"_

"_Yea—what!"_

"_Just go on."_

"_Oh, right, and then I thought that Natsume was looking at us and then it felt really hot—"_

"_I'm right then."_

"_What? About what?" he asked, wondering what Hotaru was really talking about._

"_He likes her."_

"_H-he does?'_

"_Yes."_

"_What about Mikan then?" he asked, with a hint of desperation in his voice._

"_I think she likes him too. You see, I always hit her with my inventions but she still keeps on trying to hug me. I'm sure Natsume insults her just as much but she still smiles even after being called some names and after calling him a pervert. And besides, the other seniors who treated her badly from before doesn't receive the same treatment that Mikan gives to Natsume. And I'm pretty sure he's upset Mikan more than they did."_

"_I-is that so?" Ruka replied sadly. Hotaru notices this and breaks the silence._

"_Look, I know you like Mikan—"_

"_No! I don't! No!"_

"—_and you just blew your own cover, but I think they fit nicely together. Natsume may insult her and Mikan may get angry at him, but Mikan always tries her best to make Natsume happy, if not smile, then just happy inside—"_

'_I didn't know Hotaru knew that much about Mikan…' he thought._

"—_even if they end up killing each other. Even if they look as though they're fighting each other most of the time, I can tell they feel the same thing for the other—" Hotaru continued._

'_Fighting? Wait, that sounds like…'_

"—_and I want them to be together."_

"_Wait, what does that have to do with the project?"_

"_THIS IS the project. Besides, I can make loads of money with it."_

_Ruka's jaw dropped and he sighed._

"_So," Hotaru said, "are we on this 'project' ?"_

"_Oh, sure."_

"_Oh yeah, I'm sure you'll find someone else. You might not know now, but maybe later. So, Phase One starts tomorrow. Here's how it goes…"_

---

"Ruka-pyon? Ruka-pyon? RUKA-PYON!"

Coming back to the present, he once again met those glistening brown eyes.

"Ack!"

"About the movie," Hotaru said.

"Oh yeah," Mikan suddenly remembers. "Hotaru, the movie, we haven't started yet."

"I already did. Anyway, there's this part that I need you three to do. Ruka," Hotaru said, now standing up and putting the pen on her breast pocket , "You'll have a love interest towards Mikan in the movie."

"WHAT!"

Both of them jumped at the same time looking away from the other. Natsume seems to have heard too, because he put his manga down a little bit and looked from it to the scene.

"Yes," Hotaru affirmed coldly. "And then Natsume here will be Ruka's rival and brother."

"…"

"Okay then," Hotaru said, still looking at Natsume.

"I can't imagine liking an ugly girl such as her," he said, going back to his reading. But he wasn't really. _'Darn. Why did she think of a thing like that?'_

"Well, sorry for my ugly face!" said a frowning Mikan. Turning back to her best friend, she asked, pointing to herself, "How about me Hotaru? What do I do?"

"You? Oh, yeah. I haven't thought about that yet…" she replied. Mikan fell face flat in a comical fashion. "Hotaru! You're so mean!"

"I know." She turned back and headed to her seat, with a look of satisfaction on her face. Ruka can't help but admire the success in Hotaru's scheme. He placed and elbow on his desk and his cheek on his hand.

'_Hotaru, you can sometimes be a devious, tricky, crafty, mischievous, smart, intelligent—wait a minute! Am I complimenting her now!' _He was startled and his hand slipped from his desk, causing him to almost hit their desk.

"Hm?" Natsume saw this and he gave him a look of confusion.

"N-nothing's wrong. I just almost fell asleep. He-he," Ruka said the instant he looked at him.

Natsume turned back to his manga and put his feet on his desk .

'_He must be feeling smug right now. Mikan seems to like him, too. Did he really like her?'_

'_You must like her too!' said a voice in his head._

'_What? An idiot like HER?'_

'_You're the idiot.'_

'_Shut up!'_

'_I can't!'_

'_Why not?'_

'_I'm you!'_

He tried to readjust his position when he felt like he was falling of his seat.

'_Natsume, what are you thinking? Are you really falling for HER?'_

'_But Ruka seems to like her better. And he treats her better too!'_

'_Yeah he does. She doesn't deserve someone like me.'_

'_Are you giving up that easily?'_

'_WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!'_

* * *

madoka-san: i dont think this made any sense? 

natsume: yeah, it doesn't.

madoka-san: you're not helping...

natsume: who said i was?

madoka-san: mou... you shouldn't say that!

mikan: yeah! that's so mean!

natsume: who asked you polka-dots?

madoka-san: üüü... please review! all forms of criticism are welcome. whether it be good or bad, i accept it! üü it will definitely help me improve a lot! üü... oh yeah... suggestions too! what do you think the movie is, what would you like to happen, and how you want it to end! it would help a lot! thank you very much! üü. i am very grateful for those who reviewed. there was one review that i really like. it was from uhmmm... kaihei? i think it said i had good grammar. thanks a lot! nobody said i had good grammar before. thank you! ü

mikan: really? that's really nice!


	4. The 'SCRIPT'

madoka-san: everyone! thanks for the reviews! i really appreciate it! üü

mikan: wow, you've gone a long way now!

madoka-san: yeah I did! but I'm kinda stuck in this chapter. i had a hard time writing it. i was concentrating on how this would end… and hotaru looked more of evil than sadistic. i think I overdid it this time…

mikan: Hotaru was always mean to me! But I still love her!

madoka-san: I thought you didn't understand what love was!

mikan: I don't, if it's the _'love' _for boys thing. I can't understand why the others _'love' _or like Natsume. I think it's because he's just a top student.

madoka-san: why only Natsume? There's Ruka. Oh, I get it. you think there are other qualities that make you like Natsume!

mikan: what? Of course not!

natsume: so you hate me little girl?

mikan: n-natsume? No I don't! no! I don't like you either! Ah! I'm getting confused! Stop it!

madoka-san: I do not own gakuen alice… üü…

* * *

**Script **

"Here," Hotaru said, handing Mikan the script for their movie. It already has the big heading _Script _on the top page, though Mikan didn't seem to notice. Hotaru was also giving their other two group mates the same thing when Mikan suddenly asked, "What's this Hotaru?" She was waving the two pieces of papers near Hotaru's face.

"Don't you know how to read little girl?" asked an annoyed Natsume.

"It's a script you idiot," Hotaru said, uncaringly.

"Oh," she said, finally seeing the top portion.

"Idiot," Natsume muttered under his breath.

"Pervert," Mikan mumbled to herself.

While skimming through the lines of their short script, he got rather attracted to a part that seemed to be rather _intriguing._

---

_RUKA: (confess his love for MIKAN)_

_MIKAN: (adlib)_

_NATSUME: (enter the scene and adlib)_

_RUKA: (explains the situation to NATSUME)_

_NATSUME: (confess love for MIKAN adlib)_

_MIKAN: (adlib)_

_---_

'_Adlib,' _Natsume thought, _'She makes it look like she wants Polka-dots to choose between Ruka and I.'_

"Hotaru… there must be some mistake," Mikan said after reading the script and sticking out her tongue to Natsume, proving that she can read. "It doesn't say what I will do or what my line is!"

"You're such an idiot. It's all there. Did you even read the note on the first page?" Hotaru asked. Mikan just flipped the page and read:

---

_TO THE IDIOT (THIS MEANS YOU MIKAN): ADLIB MEANS YOU'VE GOT TO MAKE YOUR OWN LINES._

_---_

Having been offended, she apologized to Hotaru.

"Sorry for being an idiot! But that still doesn't help! And why am I the only one who's got to make up my lines?" Mikan inquires.

"Natsume also has to adlib his lines."

'_Wait, what did she say?' _Natsume asked himself. He glanced at Ruka who seemed to be rather interested in his bunnythan his script.

'_Something's wrong here.' _He looked back at his script, though trying to look uninterested, and realized what Mikan had just pointed out. _'So, the idiot's not that much of an idiot after all.'_

'_I sense a connivance here,' _he thought, bringing out his manga and pretended to read.

'_Could they have noticed that I like her or is her best friend helping Ruka to win Mikan?'_

'_Since when have you been in a competition with Ruka? You're jealous huh?'_

'_It's you again! Shut up! I'm trying to think here!'_

'_You're thinking? That's a first! You usually act before you think!'_

'_Shut up!'_

'_I can't! You're the one who's making yourself confused!' _He placed his feet on his desk to relieve himself of his confusion.

"We'll all go to Central Town tomorrow for this shooting," Hotaru said. "Right now I'll explain to you the parts. I want it all to look real so didn't put any lines for you to memorize, but that it still a script. And besides, I'm sure Mikan will find it hard to memorize any line off that script—"

"Thanks for your help, Hotaru," Mikan said sarcastically, still eyeing the 'Script'.

"Thank you Mikan. Anyway, it will be like this. Ruka and Mikan will be at the scene first. Ruka, you will be confessing your love to Mikan, and if you don't—" Hotaru said immediately, before Ruka had the chance to complain, "—you'll be hearing your lovely singing voice while in the shower when we play the movie. Next, Mikan, I want you to choose whether you're going for Natsume or Ruka. Natsume, you're Ruka's rival so your actions should depend on Mikan's choice—"

'_You make it sound so easy,' _Natsume thought.

"—and it's that simple," said Hotaru, ending her speech.

"No it's not!"

"Mikan, what's your problem now?" Hotaru asks.

"Can't I choose no one instead?"

"Mikan, this is just a movie. It's all FAKE. If you like either one of them and you think that you're going to get yourself busted because of this movie then don't think like that," Hotaru said, taking her seat, "and yes, you CAN'T choose no one."

"No, it's not that I like either one of them," Mikan said, finally getting a hold of herself.

'_So, she doesn't like either one of us, eh?_" Natsume said to himself.

"It's just that… this movie… it's…"

"It's?" Hotaru asked coolly.

"Well, it think it's about love and… well…" she continued looking rather serious and all.

"And?"

"I… uh…" she closed her eyes and continued, "I don't really understand this love thing it's all confusing so I don't really know how to make my acting look real," Mikan finished, finally smiling and placed her hand at the back of her head.

"Idiot," whispered Hotaru, "If you don't, then who do you prefer?"

"Well, I…" she said, glancing at the two boys, "I like Ruka."

'_She said what!' _Ruka asked himself, immediately looking at Mikan in disbelief, flushing.

'_Oh wait, did I just say that!'_ she thought, finally realizing what she had just said.

'_She likes who!' _Natsume's eyes shot wide open but thankfully to the manga, his face was hidden.

"No, wait!" Mikan instantly said after seeing Ruka's reaction. "You got it all wrong! I like Ruka better because Natsume always teases me! But I'm not saying I hate Natsume. No! Wait! That didn't come out right either! Ah! It's making me all confused!" she yelled, hitting her head.

"Idiot." Natsume stood up and walked away.

"Natsume, where are you going?" Ruka asked.

"Somewhere quiet. I can't think with all this noise."

"I'll—" Ruka stood up and motioned to follow his friend, but was cut off.

"Don't come with me," Natsume said closing the door behind him. Ruka sighed and thought, _'Hotaru, your plan might better work. You're costing me my friendship with Natsume…'_

_---_

_**Last night…**_

"_We're not doing anything tomorrow," Hotaru told him. "I just need to see their reaction when they see my script."_

"_Hotaru, what are you planning now? I need to know coz I really don't want to lose my friendship with Natsume," Ruka replied, desperate to know what Hotaru's plan would be. He didn't want to be hated by Natsume. But Mikan would probably be the only one to make Natsume happy, so he went along with Hotaru's idea._

"_You won't lose it, if you go along my plan. Trust me. I want to make Mikan as happy as I can because she's my friend and she's done a lot of things for me without asking for anything with return, and I know you want to do the same." To Ruka, that sounded weird, seeing as Hotaru always tortured her. But of course, Hotaru wasn't the type who shows her affection the same way as Mikan does._

"_Phase two is my part. I've already explained phase three to you," Hotaru continued._

"_But Hotaru, it won't be that easy…"_

"_If you don't—"_

"_I know, I know…" Ruka sighed. "You'll sell another set of those cards with pictures of me dancing with the Giant Piyo."_

"_I was going for Snow White since the people liked the performance, but I guess your plan is better anyway."_

"_What! No! I wasn't saying that—"_

"_Do Phase three on the day after tomorrow, and I won't do either of them."_

_---_

Ruka heaved another sigh and said, "Hotaru, you are a mad genius."

"Genius I can accept, but mad, that's something else," Hotaru said, hearing what Ruka had just uttered, "but I think I can accept that as a compliment."

* * *

madoka-san: it didn't turn out good. But I'll be updating this chapter… and I will also add the others… I hope you can understand me! Wah…I'm getting confused again… I need help… suggestions anyone?… I'm open for them… üü 

oh no… I don't want to change the personalities of the characters! I want mikan to be still naïve mikan, hotaru to be ever so sadistic Hotaru, Ruka to be, well, the caring friend of Natsume and Natsume to be the same old stubborn Natsume. I think I should study the characters more… nyahahaha… I'm confused! Wahaha… the heat is getting into my brain… if I have any… nyahahaha… I'm going nuts again… I need to go to a psychiatrist…

for the reviews, again, thanks! üüü

oh yeah, thanks for _Jessica _for pointing the compliment-complement thing out.


	5. Thoughts

madoka-san: hey, if you notice something different with Natsume's actions, well, it's because I remember what Ruka said in the episode with the Haunted house, that Natsume's willing to get hurt for his friends. And there was this time in episode twenty with the last dance, where Natsume noticed that Ruka likes Mikan so he pushed him towards Mikan and then Natsume watches them from afar. And then Natsume also tells her not to get too close to him because of uhmm… uhmm… how can I say this… uhmm… there's nothing in him other than darkness and he doesn't want to see her like this. And then when Mikan gets worried, he teases her again. 

And then she gets all confused when it comes to love thing. And then when Ruka talks to Natsume, he tells him to go to the dance and Mikan would probably want her 'last dance', but then he disagrees and tells Ruka she'd probably want to dance with him instead and go on until the host announces that the next last dance will be between Hotaru and Mikan. So I guess Natsume and Ruka can be characterized as SELFLESS when it comes to love and their "competition" for the same girl. Ahehehe… just a thought… üüü

P.s.: I also love tsubasa-misaki pairing! Aheheh… I thought they were a couple when I first saw them on the episode where misaki was cutting tsubasa's hair and then she punches her head. (I wasn't able to watch the first 4 episodes… TT )

i don't own gakuen alice...

* * *

**Thoughts **

"Yay! We're going to Central Town!" Mikan said as she danced her way to the bus.

"Mikan, we're shooting a movie, not going sight seeing," Hotaru told her.

"I know. But I just feel so happy today! I can't help it!" she replied, happily looking outside the bus windows like it was just her first time going there. When they arrived at Central Town, they got started immediately, but three hours had passed and still…

"Mikan, all I filmed is you tripping over a rock, you forgetting your part, you getting your skirt burned, you splashing yourself with water, you running around still burning, and you getting hit on the head with my _Horseshoe Glove,_' Hotaru said, putting down her videocam.

"I'm so sorry, Hotaru!" Mikan pleaded, bowing her head. "I promise it won't happen again!"

"Never mind. I guess idiots like you just can't do things like these. I'm taking a break," Hotaru said, turning back and walking away from their set.

"I'm leaving too," Natsume said, having grown tired of doing nothing for hours, just setting Mikan on fire and watching her fail over and over again. "Lets go, Ruka." And of course, Ruka followed.

"I'll meet you back here at 4:00 p.m.," Hotaru called after the two boys before she herself went away.

"Hey, Hotaru, wait up!" Mikan ran to her friend and stopped beside her best friend when she caught up. "Where are you going?" she asked, but Hotaru ignored her and just walked past her. Mikan watched her walk past by but ran again and stopped and asked her friend.

"Hey, Hotaru, where are you going?" again, the same thing happened.

"Hey, Hota-ACK!" she tripped once more, but stood up immediately, determined to catch up with her best friend. This time, Hotaru asked and faced her.

"You leave me with no choice."

"Wha-NO!" She screamed and fell to the ground, her hands over her head.

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

"I have no time for idiots like you," she said, walking out and having no second thoughts. _'Mikan,' _she thought, _'I'm already doing this for you, and I know you're not that stupid enough to not notice what I'm doing.'_ Mikan stood up, brushed the dirt off her skirt and watched her Hotaru walk away.

'_I guess I'll have to go with Natsume and Ruka then,'_ she thought as she, too, walked away from their set.

'_But I'll bet Natsume will just push me away.'_

'_He always tells me to not get too close to him.'_

'_As if I would! He's always like that!'_

'_Always calling me "Little Girl" or "Idiot" or "Polka-dots"'_

'_Hotaru also calls me an idiot, but I know she doesn't mean to. She is my friend after all.'_

'_But then, why does Natsume affect me so much? Could it be that…'_

"No way, Mikan! Stop imagining things!" she told herself, hitting her head with both hands alternately, and then trips and falls to the ground. She must be lucky this time, having her hands support her fall and not face-flat again.

"Watch where you're going, Polka-dots," said an annoyed voice. She sat upright and looked behind her. Natsume was seated under a tree and his back, against it, reading a manga. His other leg was extended, which was possibly why Mikan tripped.

"Oh, Natsume! I'm sorry." She stood up, not knowing where to go, so she just went behind the tree, opposite to where Natsume was.

'_What's she doing now?' _Natsume thought to himself.

"Hey, Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"What?" came Natsume's reply.

"Can I stay here? I've got nowhere to go."

"Do whatever you like," Natsume answered.

"Thanks." Mikan sat down, wrapping her arms around her legs and tucking her chin between her knees. _'This is nice,' _she thought, enjoying the tranquility of the surroundings. _'At least we're fighting like we always do. In fact, I'm really enjoying his company now…'_

'_Her company's not that bad, though she seems quiet,' _Natsume thought._ 'There must be something going on.'_

"Hey, Little Girl, what's your problem?" Natsume asked.

"Huh? Problem? What problem?" Mikan asked him back.

"That's what I'm asking you. You're not making your noise this time."

"Noise? What noise?"

"Your loud voice."

Mikan pouted when she heard this. _'When Natsume's being nice, he suddenly acts like a jerk. He's doing this on purpose…' _"Oh, no problem really," she said. "I just don't know where to go. I always enjoy Central town, but I enjoy it less when I'm alone. And besides, I think I like this peace," she finished, smiling.

'_Glad you're enjoying it. at least we're not biting each other's heads off,_' Natsume thought as he flipped the page of his manga.

'_This is the perfect timing, you should tell her!' _said the voice inside his head.

'_You again! Will you just shut up! I've got nothing to tell her!'_

'_LIAR! Do it now before Ruka does, or you're going to regret it!' _replied the voice.

'_What if she'll reject me? What if she thinks I'm lying? What if she doesn't believe me?'_

'_The point is, at least she knows that you love her!'_

'_Right. After doing all those things to her? She'll definitely believe that I LIKE her.'_

'_Oh, that's really funny.'_

He sighed. He was really tired of having to fight his own thoughts. Whether he was going to tell her or not, he didn't know. But what if Ruka really did tell her first? And then it turns out the she liked him too?

'_I guess, as long as they're happy, I'm happy too.'_

"Oh yeah, Natsume, where's Ruka by the way?" Mikan suddenly asked.

'_Ruka? She must be reading my mind,' _he thought.

"I thought he left with you. What happened to him?"

"Dunno," Natsume calmly answered. "He chased his rabbit and never came back after that."

"Oh," she replied.

"If you're really in need of him, why don't you look for him—"

"Why don't you come with me then?" Mikan asked him, standing up and extending out her hand, smiling.

"—Strawberries," he finished, looking the opposite direction. It took a while before Mikan could fully understand what he meant, and when she did…

"NATSUME! HOW DARE YOU, YOU PERVERT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAW—" she cried out.

"You should really consider wearing shorts you know," Natsume said coolly, amidst her ranting.

"—I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"Mikan continued. She turned her back on Natsume.

"Hey, it's not my fault your skirt flipped up," he told her.

"I'm going to look for Ruka," she said, and started walking away. "Pervert," she told him.

"Ugly," he replied back.

Putting down the manga, he watched as the figure of the brunette faded from his view. _'So, is it really Ruka then?'_ he asked himself. He knew after all that Ruka likes her too, but he never really got mad at his friend, only a bit jealous sometimes, but those were times when he just couldn't help himself, like when he threw that apple when they almost kissed. But there are also other times when he gave way for them.

'_He deserves her after all. She doesn't deserve someone like me.' _

He knew Mikan would never like him back after all those things he's done. He knew she hated him for calling her names, for being the_ Pervert _that he was. He knew she enjoyed Ruka's company more than his. But what he doesn't know is that…

"Why did she leave?" a blond boy whispered. He was somewhat crouched behind a bush, together with a certain raven-haired girl, who just happened to hit his head with the _Horseshoe Glove._

"It's because of you, you idiot. She went looking for you," she replied. "Aren't you glad they didn't kill each other?"

"Ouch! Did you really have to—" and then he covered his mouth with his own hands, remembering what situation they were in. he looked at Natsume who seemed to have noticed the presence of other people.

"He heard us you idiot," Hotaru said.

"What do we—ACK!" Hotaru pushed him out of the bush and into Natsume's view before he could even finish. He felt that his bunny jumped away from his arms before it could have been crushed under his weight.

"Hey," Natsume said.

"Oh, Natsume, h-hey!" Before he could think of the perfect excuse, his bunny hopped back to him, and then he blurted out, "There you are!" His bunny just stared at him in confusion.

"Hm," was Natsume's answer.

"Hey, Natsume, we ought to be going back. It's nearly four o'clock," Ruka said.

"Sure," he replied, standing up and left with Ruka.

* * *

madoka-san: ahehehehe… well, there'll be a lot more happenings in the next chapters… it'll be the climax. This is just the 'boring part'… 

mikan: it's not boring at all!

natsume: especially the part where cat-dog girl threw the book on her head.

mikan: hey, that wasn't funny!

hotaru: who said anything about funny?

madoka-san: sorry it took me long to update! I was busy with trying to prepare for school! Darn. Summer's almost over… I can't believe it!

* * *

madoka-san: sorry if it gets so boring… I'm just more of an artist (I draw and sketch but never paint and color. I draw anime, real people and sometimes sceneries, but never animals. I hope to be an architect someday! hahaha!). as I was saying, I'm more of an artist than a writer, a watcher than a dancer, a listener than a singer, and a reader than a reviewer. Nyahahaha… stop talking nonsense (talks to self…) I'm going nuts again… haha… hmmm… I need some ideas on the ending… hahaha… I got it planned out, just don't know how to put it in words.(i'm being a blabbermouth again...) 

_Quote for next chapters: "This is stupid. I'm leaving." _Just guess what happens… hehehe… I'm putting this up so I won't forget my plot… hahaha… I'm really forgetful… üüü…and I'm learning my lesson…

Thanks for the reviews!

Thanks for the suggestions!

Thanks for everything! üüü


	6. Points of View

madoka-san: hahahaha! Finally I got the chance to type this! 

mikan: what are you doing?

madoka-san: (covers laptop) oh nothing! Anyways… imagine Natsume blushing… hmm…

mikan: he'll probably look like a tomato! Hahahaha!

natsume: what's that?

mikan: I said you'd probably look like a tomato-headed pervert!

madoka-san: okaaaaaaaaayyyy… let me get out of the way here first.

I do not own gakuen alice, nor do I own alice academy, or campus alice, or anything that concerns this…except the plot...

* * *

**Points of View**

Back at the set, Hotaru watched as the two came into view. She was kneeling down, putting some tape on the cable where Mikan tripped earlier. But it was not for Mikan, as she thought earlier. It's for the safety of the lights in case Mikan trips again. She stood up and looked for her.

"Where's Mikan?" she asked, sounding undaunted.

"I thought she was with you?" Ruka asked her back.

"The idiot's looking for you," Natsume told Ruka.

"M-me?" Ruka stuttered, slightly blushing a light shade of pink. "Why me?"

"The heck should I know," he replied, putting his hands in his pockets. Something moved from behind which suddenly caught their attention. _The bush was moving. _All of them leaned closer, only to find out…

"Mikan?"

"Ruka? Oh, hello Ruka! I was just looking for you."

Mikan came out from behind the bush and saw Ruka, together with…

"Natsume? Hey, Natsume! You told me you didn't know where Ruka was!" Mikan said, a little infuriated, thinking that Natsume had just pulled her leg.

'_Idiot, you saw me without him, and you think I was lying?' _Natsume thought.

"You were getting so annoying ang noisy," he said, turning his head sideways and smirking, "And you're an idiot to believe what I said."

Mikan grew more and more irritated, and then she tackled him like she always did, pinning him down to the ground. Natsume just raised his eyebrows and said, "Are you going to try to molest me again, Little Girl?"

"Stop it, you two," Hotaru spoke out, unemotionally. "Mikan, you're late."

"Oh, Hotaru!"

She got off Natsume and tried to hug her best friend. Natsume sat upright watching his '_Polka-dotted friend_' go for another attempt. But of course, no hug would be complete without…

_BAKA!_

"Aaahh! No! Hotaru! Don't!" she screamed. She was hit once on her chest, falling back on her behind. Luckily, she didn't fall on her head, and the spot she landed on was soft. She looked back at her best friend, wondering what literally hit her this time.

"Hey, Hotaru, that's new," she said.

"Hm, Invention 063, _Hugging Idiot Gun_. It's almost like the _Idiot Gun _and the _Shut Up Idiot Gun _put together, only it pushes Hugging Idiots a good 10 meters," Hotaru explained, patting the barrel of the gun, "this is just Version 0.0.1."

"Do you mind? I'd like you to get off me now."

Mikan turned her head to see who it was, only to see Natsume's face a mere three inches from hers. Her eyes widened with shock, but all she could do was stare. This was the only thime she felt felt Natsume's hand on her back.

'_He… he supported my fall?' _she thought. _'No way!'_

'_Her eyes…' _he pondered, staring into those lovely brown orbs. _'I only noticed it now… she has beautiful eyes.'_

'_His eyes… something's different about them… they're not void like before… in fact… they're… warm…'_

Just then, Natsume started to feel the heat in his face. _'I am DEFINITELY NOT going to blush! NO WAY! NOT NOW! NEVER!' _he thought.

'_My heart's beating so fast… What's this feeling? What's… What's going on?'_ Mikan thought. _'Is this what they call… LOVE?'_

Ruka, on the other hand, can't help but stare at the scene. _'This is the weirdest situation I've ever seen between those two. So, Hotaru was right. Question is, is Natsume going to tell her now?'_

The tension was building up. Everyone was quiet, just staring at the two, wondering what would happen next. But of course, this has Natsume in it. Knowing him, he's bound to ruin every moment.

"What are you gawking at, Little Girl?" he said, trying to sound as annoyed as possible.

"Na-Natsume!" she replied, startled and coming back into reality.

"I told you to get off me strawberries," he said again. "I see you've found comfort sitting on my lap. Typical."

Mikan blushed a good shade of scarlet upon hearing his earlier statement. "Not only are your panties strawberries. Your head even looks like one. Hey, Strawberries, did you just find out you had concealed desire for me? You've really found pleasure sitting on me haven't you?" He was already getting on her nerves, and she looked like she was ready to explode. Hotaru, upon seeing this, handed Ruka two pairs of earmuffs: one for him, one for his bunny.

"Here," Hotaru said.

"What for?" he asked in confusion.

"Wear it before—"

BOOM.

"NAAAAATSUUUUUUUUMEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed.

"—that," Hotaru finished.

"Argh!" Natsume yelled, putting his hand over the now harebrained screaming girl's mouth. "Shut up, will you!"

"Natsume—oof—get your grimy hands—oof—off my mouth!" she said, still screaming as hard as she could even with Natsume's hand.

'_Only one thing to do now,' _Mikan thought. She opened her jaws, as wide as she could and bit his hand as hard as she can. Natsume let go immediately and shouted in anger and pain.

"OUCH!"

Ruka sighed and thought, _'He cracked…'_ and his rabbit couldn't agree more.

"Save the lover's quarrel for later," Hotaru said, removing her earmuffs.

"Nice," Ruka told her, pulling his and his rabbit's out.

"Mm…Upgraded Panda Communication Earmuffs. Basically for communication, but I upgraded it so it can reduce the sound waves that travel through your outer ear," she enlightened him. "Sound waves travel through the panda's _Mouth _so sound can be reduced, or muted. You can control the volume of sound you hear from your surroundings by turning this Panda's nose."

'_Amazing, what this girl can create,' _he thought, and then something just hit him. "Hey, how come I heard your voice earlier even with these on?"

"Like I said, Upgraded Panda Communication Earmuffs. It's basically for communication, but I find it useful when I want to block Mikan's voice," she said, giving him her rare smile that she only showed Mikan.

Ruka drowned in his thoughts again. _'Wow, I never noticed how sweet she becomes when she smiles, even after all her blackmailing. Wait. What am I thinking!' _Coming back to his senses, he watched Hotaru pull Mikan away from Natsume.

"Come on you two," she said, "shoot the movie before you begin shooting each other insults."

"Bleh!" Mikan stuck her tongue out at Natsume.

"Ugly," he said.

"Pervert," she replied.

---

Four hours in and still no progress.

"Cut," Hotaru said, "Mikan, just pick one of them and think as if you really love that person."

"I'm sorry Hotaru! I promise, this time, I will do it!" she told her apologetically. Hotaru sighed.

"You should. Natsume's getting irritated."

True. He was just reading his manga over and over again for the past four hours.

"And Ruka might melt for blushing all the time," she continued.

"Oh yeah, sorry Ruka!" Mikan apologized, smiling so sweetly causing Ruka to grow redder. As if he needed to, his head looked like an oversized cherry on top of a boy's body.

"Uh, it's all right Mikan," he replied, suddenly getting attracted to the ground.

"All right! Lets do this!"

* * *

madoka-san: Hahahaha! Finally! Is this all right Hotaru? 

hotaru: (nods) hm… but something should happen next time. I want to catch it on film.

madoka-san: I promise something'll happen in the next chapters!

mikan: hey, what are you talking about?

hotaru: nothing.

madoka-san: it's a secret! Ü

mikan: hey, I want to know!

hotaru: secret means confidential, private, classified, restricted… or in your language, hush-hush…

madoka: right!

mikan: hotaru! You're so mean!

Madoka: So then, anyways, thanks for everything! Hahaha… if there's any error, any complaints, any suggestions, any questions, any comments, any violent reaction (I hope none…), just tell me! you can add me in yahoo messenger! Thank you!

Oh yeah, and I am currently typing my next two chapters, writing my third, and imagining if I will write a chapter next to that. Anyways, I'll be updating soon!

I want you all to know I don't like fluff… but this Natsume-Mikan relationship is too good to make it tragic! Hahhaha!

if you're wondering why it's named "Points of View", well, there's no point in asking... i dont know either... haha...


	7. I Think I

madoka: hey, just so you know, I'm into Natsume-Mikan pairing… hahaha… okay, how many times have I said that? And that's a clue to the next chapter hahahaha! I'm guessing by now u know what's next! 

I don't own Gakuen Alice… hm… and I don't wish I do… or else… I'd end up ruining it…

* * *

**I Think I **

"And action," Hotaru said, and then they started acting once more.

---

"Mikan," Ruka said.

"W-What is it Ruka?" she asked. Natsume watched in amazement as Mikan finally coughed the words out of her mouth.

'_I wonder what'll happen later…' _he thought. _'This should be interesting.'_

"Y-you see Mikan… I… I… I've fallen…" Ruka closed his eyes and clenched his fist.

'_Wow, Ruka's such a good actor,' _Mikan thought, _'He makes me believe it's real.'_

'_You don't know the half of it, Mikan,' _Hotaru thought as if she had just read Mikan's thoughts from the looks of her face and just gave her a reply.

"I… I love you Mikan!" he blurted out. '_This is it,' _he thought. They were all eager for her decision. _' "Mikan's not much of an actress," ' _he remembers Hotaru telling him, _' "Much less, a liar, so her decision is most probably what she really feels.'_

"Ruka," she said.

'_Finally, Polka-dots talks,' _Natsume thought.

'_Finally, she's acting,' _sighs Hotaru, though still unmoved.

"I… I don't know what to say…" Mikan continued.

'_She's an idiot,'_ thought Natsume, taking back his earlier statement. Hotaru sighed again, _'Too good to be true.' _She was about to put down her camera and hit Mikan with the _Baka Gun, _but Mikan continued her acting.

"Ruka… I… I-uh… I think I—HEY!" she complained, rubbing her cranium. An acorn just fell on her. _'And when I finally got the hang of it!' _she thought disappointingly.

Hotaru and Ruka sighed. Natsume glared at her. She was in trouble. BIG trouble.

"Hotaru, I'm sorry!" she said after immediately seeing their reactions. "It's not my fault this time! You see, this acorn fell and—"

"Mikan, we already had and agreement—"

"—but it's not my fault—"

"This is stupid," Natsume spat. "I'm leaving." He went away from the tree he was leaning on and motioned to leave.

"Natsume, wait!" Mikan called after him, but too late. He jumped to the nearest tree branch and disappeared out of sight. "Natsume…" Mikan whispered. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She clenched her fist, gritted her teeth, and when she closed her eyes, her tears watered the ground.

"Mikan," Hotaru said softly, reaching out to her best friend.

"Why does he always do this to me?" she asked with much resentment.

"Mikan, you have to understand Natsume," Ruka told her sympathetically. "He's really like that, but I'm sure he didn't mean to." He sighed, closed his eyes and thought, _'What exactly are you doing now, Natsume? I can't understand you this time…' _"He just probably got bored and wanted to go. You know him, he never tells things straight. He's just misunderstood, that's all," he finished, trying hard to smile.

"That's no reason to leave!" she said, wiping her tears with her sleeve. "But I guess, I'm just too much of an idiot and he got fed up with me," she continued, forcing a smile but bowing her head.

"Mikan, it's not your fault," Hotaru told her, this time with the slightest hint of concern.

"It is," she said, her smile having been turned into a frown. "If only I tried harder… maybe he wouldn't walk out on us… maybe he wouldn't walk out on us… if only I was taking it seriously, maybe we would have been don hours ago… because of me, all of us would fail on this project… then our final grades will be affected… and all of it would be my fault…"

"Mikan…" Ruka whispered. He held out his hand to give Mikan a pat on the shoulder, but before he could, Mikan ran away, crying once more.

"I HATE HIM!"

"Mikan…" Natsume muttered under his breath. He was standing on the tree branch, watching everything that was happening.

'_I think I did it too much,' _he thought, feeling completely guilty.

'_Duh,' _said the voice in his head.

'_I shouldn't have walked out.'_

'_Darn right you shouldn't have. It was after all YOUR FAULT,'_ replied the voice in his head.

'_You should be thankful I couldn't burn you.'_

'_No. I even hate that I AM you.'_

He jumped from tree to tree, following Mikan wherever she was going. Once or twice, she looked behind her whenever she heard a twig snapped, looking if somebody was following her, and then she started walking again to clear her thoughts. She sat down, leaning against a nearby tree when she got tired, her knees near her chest keeping herself warm against the cold, windy night, while her stalker watched from afar.

'_Why did he affect me so much this time?' _she thought.

'_And my heart, why was it pounding so much when I was staring at him?'_

'_And what did I feel when I was looking at his eyes?'_

'_I thought they were warm…'_

'_it's like a feeling that I've never felt before…'_

'_Wait! Why am I thinking of him!'_

'_You hate him, remember, Mikan!'_

"Uhmm… Mikan?"

"Oh, Ruka!" Shocked, she stood up and apologized to him immediately. "Hey, I'm sorry I ran away earlier. I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright," he replied. "So, are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered, smiling slightly, thankful that he was there to comfort her.

"That's good…" He pocketed his hands, his rabbit wasn't with him this time, but Mikan didn't seem to notice. _'Come on! You can do it!' _he thought.

'_Hotaru even thinks you can! —Wait. Did I just think of her again? Stop it!'_

"The night sky looks good," he blurted out.

"Yeah," Mikan replied, looking up, though not being herself as much, and tried to smiled admiringly at the stars.

"Uh, Mikan?" he said, taking his gaze from the sky to the brunette.

"Yeah?" she asked looking back at the blond boy, who was now turning redder and redder by the second.

"I… uh… I have something to tell you…" he said, looking away.

'_What's happening down there?' _Natsume thought, still watching from above and growing impatient.

'_What's Ruka saying?'_

'_Why is he turning red all of a sudden?'_

'_Is he going to… No way!'_

Natsume's eyes widened with shock as he tried hard not to think what he had just thought. Meanwhile…

"What is it Ruka? Mikan asked, leaning a little bit to get a clearer view of his face.

"Well… I… you… Mikan… you see… I…" he said, trying hard to compose himself.

"Hm?"

"Mikan, I… I… I like—… I love you Mikan!" he finished, still looking away.

'_What! This isn't true, is it? He must be acting. Yeah! He's just practicing!'_

"Wow, you're really good at this Ruka," she said, smiling nervously.

"No Mikan! I'm… I'm telling the truth!" he told her, looking straight into her eyes. "I'm not acting anymore. I'm telling the truth, Mikan!"

"Ruka…" she started. "Ruka… I…"

'_What's happening down there?' _Natsume thought. He was now eager to know. He was already losing his composed self.

'_What's taking them so long?'_

'_What's happening?'_

'_Why aren't they moving?'_

'_What's going on?'_

'_WHAT THE—"_

* * *

madoka: hahaha! Cliffhanger! Don't complain please! onegai! onegai! onegai! I know it's a cliffhanger! Don't rub it in please-oh-please-oh-please! I really intended that… Don't worry, next chapter up tonight, if not tonight, tomorrow, or if not, tomorrow night. Hehehe… for the meantime, guess what's happening… I'm stuck again… hahaha! Accepting any ideas! Hm… (I thought I just said it was and INTENDED cliffhanger) it is! I just need the ending… next chapter's not the ending yet… 

mikan: you're talking to yourself again…

madoka-san: m-mikan!

mikan: you look like you saw a ghost!

madoka-san: you… you scared me! (hides the laptop)

mikan: hey, what are you hiding behind you?

madoka: n-nothing! It's a secret!

mikan: oh come on! You can tell me!

madoka: do I have to define secret?

Mikan: sighs fine… never mind… just stop talking to yourself for a while. You must be going nuts!

madoka: laughs nervously he-he… where's Hotaru?

mikan: I don't know… probably with ruka.

madoka: great! I need to talk to them! (grabs laptop and leaves mikan)

mikan: don't leave me here!

* * *

madoka: oh yeah... i need help in vocabulary too! help me please! thank you so much if you could or if you tried! thank you! 


	8. Looking, Not Seeing

madoka: oh right, sorry for the cliffhanger! Anyways, it hides the suspense. Teehee… hahaha… next chapter up maybe later tonight or tomorrow! Not much here. Just blab. Hahaha… anyways, have any comments, problems, suggestions, questions, or violent reaction? Don't hesitate to ask! Nyahaha… _

* * *

Chapter Title quote: "Maybe you were just looking, but you weren't actually seeing." –Hilary Duff, Cinderella story. _

* * *

Hahaha… 

I don't own gakuen alice, alice academy, or campus alice… hehehe…

* * *

**Looking, Not Seeing **

'_WHAT THE—'_

'_What does she think she's doing!'_

What he saw probably made his heart break to pieces

'She… she did not just… HUG him did she?' 

True enough, Mikan had just wrapped her arms around Ruka's neck. What made things worse was the fact that…

'_Did Ruka just hug her back!' _He looked around, looking for a sign of Hotaru, hoping that this was just the movie. But it wasn't.

'_You're too late,' _said the voice in his head.

'_This is just a nightmare,' _he repeatedly told himself.

'_You're losing it,' _replied the voice.

'I lost…' 

"Tch," he said. They were both smiling now. He was jealous, yes, he admits that fact to himself, but he blamed himself for this. Once more, the Black Cat jumped from tree to tree, though not knowing where to go. His sole purpose was to get as far as possible from them. Somehow, he found his way back to the tree where he and Mikan sat awhile ago.

'_Tch, how ironic,' _he thought. Meanwhile, back to where he fled, Ruka was now standing alone, smiling with contentment. Suddenly, the bush beside him quivered. He stared at it curiously, wondering what could have caused the movement, and lens seemed to have grown from it, popped out like a daisy.

'_Lens?' _he thought for a moment, and it just hit him.

"Ho-Hotaru?" he called. The bush parted into two, revealing a raven-haired girl holding a videocam.

"That was a good one," she said, patting her camera.

"You just didn't—"

"I won't pass up an opportunity to get rich."

"Your plan worked."

"It always does," she replied, giving him again a smile of contentment. She never smiles, only seldom. But she can't help but feel happy for her best friend. She, after all, prevented her from turning into a cold-hearted person like her brother.

---

The image of the two kept flashing in his mind as he sat on a tree branch.

Silence.

A gust of wind…

Silence…

The Rustling of leaves…

Silence…

Silence…

"Natsume!" a voice cried.

"Huh?"

"Natsume, where are you!" the voice cried again.

"Stupid girl," he whispered.

"Natsume!" she cried once more.

She looked up to see where the voice came from. "Oh, so there you are!" she said, smiling sheepishly.

"What do you want, Strawberries?" he spat looking away.

"For the hundredth time, my name is—"

"Whatever," he said, completely cutting her off. "What do you want?" he repeated. Mikan could only sigh.

"I… I wanted to tell you something…" she said. She took her gaze away from him when he looked at her.

'_She's probably going to tell me what happened,' _he thought bitterly. _'As if seeing it myself wasn't enough.'_

"Little girl, if you're gonna tell me what happened between you and Ruka, then don't," he said. Mikan's jaw dropped. She was clearly not expecting this.

"You… you saw?" she asked, stammering.

"Who wouldn't?" he answered, making her rather annoyed.

'_Sheesh, if so, what's wrong with him?' _she thought.

"Did… did you hear?"

"Can't. I was far."

"But then you—"

"But I don't need words to explain what I saw," he said, cutting her off again. Jealousy was completely taking over him now, and he can't help himself any longer.

"But Natsume, you don't—"

"Look, you're wasting my time," he told her, motioning for her to leave.

"Look you have to—"

""I told you little girl, just go away!" he yelled, lowering his head so that his bangs could cover his eyes. _'Smooth move,' _the voice in his head said sarcastically. Mikan was taken aback with his reaction. She usually received annoying remarks from him, but without him emphasizing each one. This time, she was yelled at, and this time, she won't accept that.

"Natsume you idiot!" she yelled, taking Natsume by surprise.

"You're the idiot," was all he could say.

"No, Natsume, you are! You're the idiot! If you're angry at me because of what you saw, then you really are! I don't know why you're acting like this, but you don't understand anything!" Natsume looked at her, stunned. _'What could she mean by that?'_

Seeing that she had finally caught his attention, she took a deep breath and started speaking once more. "What you saw isn't exactly how you saw it. Ruka came there and told me that he loves me. At first, I thought he was just acting, and then he told me he wasn't. I didn't know what to say to him. I was confused.

But then I asked him what love is. If it was the same feeling of concern towards another person, that you really care for that person no matter what, that you would do anything just to make that person happy. He said that basically it was, and then he asked me how I knew about it.

That was when I realized that that was the same way I felt about you. He said that I love you, and I thought that maybe I do. And then I told him that I was sorry, because I didn't feel the same way as he did for me. He said it was all right, but then I started crying because I thought I hurt him. So I hugged him coz I didn't know what else to do. I felt sorry for him because he told me he loves me and then I just rejected him.

That's what really happened, Natsume, but I know it's useless for me to say that."

Mikan turned around and was about to leave when she told him over her shoulder, "Oh yeah, and if you think that Ruka hugged me back, then you're exaggerating. He just gave me a pat on the head because he thinks I might feel awkward after what I said… she broke off and sighed.

With that, realization just hit him, and Mikan's words echoed through his mind.

'He said that I love you…' 

'_Maybe I do…'_

'_I realized that that was the same way I felt about you…'_

'_Way I feel about you…'_

'_I love you…'_

"Mikan, wait!"

* * *

madoka: wah! I don't know what 10-year-old children think about what love is! So, I just put up the simplest meaning that I could give to what we call love… so it's kinda, I don't know… hehehe… it's kinda weird… yeah… that's it… weird… hehehe… I'm weird at writing… I do better with drawing… anyways… 

just so you know… I'm filipina…hehehe… yes i'm a girl.

and I'm the sort of mikan and natsume combination (but no fan club and thankful). Top student, secretive, but noisy in the classroom (does that make sense?), daydreamer, loves to read, tries to make people happy… aw… yeah, right… whatever… hates boring, love's quiet… I'm like my own paradox… just read my profile if you want to know me… hahaha… main point is I'm weird!

natsume: I'm not THAT mushy.

madoka: I know. You're as hard as rock, as cold as ice.

natsume: then why did I act like that?

madoka: coz u love her and I know you do. I want to make you blush in my story! Hahaha! Tomato-head! Hahaha! Let's see, Ruka's a cherry, Mikan's a strawberry, and you'll be the tomato! Hahaha!

natsume: idiot.

madoka: what's that!

natsume: idiot.

madoka-san: take that back! I'm older than you!

natsume: oh yeah? How old are you?

madoka: secret! I'm older and you know it!

natsume: whatever.

madoka: bleh! (sticks tongue out)

hotaru: will we pop out in the next chapter?

madoka-san: hm… most probably, unless you want the 9th chapter.

hotaru: mm.

madoka: still in need of vocabulary assistance… hahaha… hey hotaru? What do you think about love?

hotaru: mm.

madoka: aw come on hotaru!

hotaru: you're beginning to act like mikan.

madoka: oh yeah, I could be putting up a chapter that is mainly explanation of the project, and that sort of stuff that I didn't make clear… hehehe…

disappointed? Happy? Contented? Frustrated? Upset? Satisfied? Tell me! Either by review, or by message… hehe… anything accepted.

* * *

i would like to extend my deepest gratitude to ladyerudite, thanks for the review and for your adive! haha! this time i'll reread my work before i publish it. to marie, thanks for pointing out my misspelled words! i didn't notice i had them all over this story. hahaha! thanks a lot.

also thanks to ayu7, sasunaru-love, hopelessromantic75, sakura04, and to everyone! hehe...

i sorta updated each chapter, just corrected my misspelled words and forgotten punctuation marks! hehehe... thanks!


	9. confession

madoka: all rightee! Ahmmm… this is the… 9th chapter? is it? I don't know… hahaha… anyways, thanks for those who reviewed and liked this story! Arigato gozaimasu! To those who didn't, Sore wa ii desu. At least you read it. hahaha… thanks for at least reading or just, uhmm, bothering to look. Hahaha… if you're disappointed, tell me, if happy, tell me… if contented, upset, dissatisfied, pleased, frustrated… just tell me! Hehehe… I'd be happy to reply… hehe…

I have another account, but no stories yet. Haha… if you want to know why I made another account, don't ask. I don't know either. Hahaha…

I don't own gakuen alice, campus alice, alice academy, or anything concerning this. Just the plot. Hehehe…

* * *

**Confessions**

"Mikan, wait!" Natsume said as he leaped off the tree.

'_Mikan?'_ she thought, _'When have I ever been Mikan to him? Only once he said that I was 'Mikan', but why call me Mikan again?' _she asked herself. "No, I'm going," she firmly stated as she marched off the opposite direction.

"Hey, Strawberries, I told you to wait!" he called after her.

"And I told you I'm leaving—what—hey! Let go!" she shouted as Natsume grabbed her, thankfully not by one of her pigtails, but by the wrist. Mikan didn't struggle to fight him off anymore, knowing that he was stronger than she was.

"Ruka said he thinks that you love me, right?" he asked out of the blue.

"Yeah," she agreed.

"And you said that maybe you do, didn't you?"

"Yeah, hey, you don't have to rub it in, you know," she said frustratingly over her shoulder because Natsume still wasn't letting her go.

"My point is," he said, "the way you feel about me, is the exact same way I feel about you." He let go of her wrist and she turned around to face him. He lowered his head so his hair could hide his face.

"What?" Mikan asked.

"You see, Mikan, I… I love you," he said in almost a whisper, but loud enough so that she could hear. "I just didn't want you too close to me. I don't want you to worry about me. I've already told you this before, that there is nothing in my head other than darkness and I don't want anyone to be concerned about me, I don't want anyone to care for me, and most importantly, I don't want you to see."

"Natsume…"

"So I tried to push everyone away from me. But you just can't stop, can you? Even after I called you names, telling you that your silly head can't possibly understand what's going on in mine—" he said, trying to put some of his insults to reduce the tension the tension he was feeling, "—you stayed there and tried to understand me, and I appreciate that.

I just want to tell you now that I… I love you, Mikan…" he finished.

"Can you, uh, say that again please?" Mikan requested.

"It was hard enough for me to say it—"

"I meant the part where you said my name."

He didn't catch what this girl meant. _She wants to hear her name. _But finally he understood. He had always teased her, calling her names, and she would always make him say her name, and even spell it out, stressing each letter hoping that he would say it. _She was the only one who did that to him. _How simple the thing she wanted, but, after all, the simplest of all things could give the greatest meaning to another person, and this was one of them. He gave her a smile and complied.

"Mikan…"

after hearing this, she broke into tears and cried into his chest. Natsume gasped, surprised with her sudden actions. He looked at her for a while, wondering what he would do now.

"You're soaking my shirt," he blurted out.

"Oh," she replied, "Sorry."

"But I don't mind," he replied, returning an embrace, tucking her head under his chin.

"Stop crying."

"I'm not crying," she answered her sobs.

From behind the bush, two people were crouching, speaking in hushed tones.

"No video cam?" asked a blond boy.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," replied the girl.

_Click_

"What was that?" he asked again after hearing a clicking sound.

"What was what?" she shot back.

"Never mind," he said. "Hotaru, do you think we should disturb them?"

"Give them 5 more minutes," she replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Minutes, seconds. You know how good a person could be at one thing but bad in the other," she told him, meaning it in a sarcastically but the tone of her voice never changed. "Okay, you go first." Before Ruka could even make out what she said, Hotaru pushed him out the bush and into Natsume and Mikan's view. The moment he fell out, the two parted, half embarrassed, half surprised.

"Oh, hi, Natsume, Mikan!" he said nervously, hoping that his friend wasn't angry. "I, uh, I hope I'm not disturbing anything here."

"Not really," Natsume instantly said, but made Ruka the least curious.

"Ruka?" Mikan asked. "What are you doing here?"

"H-huh? M-me? I was, uh, trying to take those pictures from Hotaru," he reasoned out almost immediately, hoping that they'd buy it. He didn't know what else he would do.

"Pictures? What pictures?"

'_Oh no, this is it!' _he thought, knowing that he really didn't have an excuse to be there. _'Except for being pushed out by that Hotaru.'_

"_These _pictures," Hotaru suddenly said, moving out of the bush and showing Mikan the photos. His prayer was answered, but then, was that what he really wanted? After all…

"Snow White!" Ruka thundered out when he saw them. "You said you wouldn't!"

"But now I will," she replied flatly.

"Wow, Ruka! You look so cute!" Mikan squeaked, taking one.

"Hey! Give them to me!"

And with that, instead of taking a step back, Hotaru fell. Ruka was determined to seize those pictures from Hotaru's hand, but he didn't realize what was happening. Hotaru fell with a soft thud and Ruka landed on top of her.

'_What's this?' I could feel someone breathing under me,' _he thought. He tried to remember what happened. _'Let's see… Hotaru… the pictures… Mikan… collision with someone… then Hotaru… OH NO! Hotaru!'_

_Whoosh. _

Hotaru blew swiftly into his ear.

"AH!" he yelled, pushing himself up and saw a Hotaru lying down beneath him.

"Took you long enough," she said, frigidly. "It was fun when it was Mikan and Natsume, but I never said anything about wanting to try it out myself." She flashed the picture in front of him once more. "Carry my stuff," she commanded, pointing to the load she was mentioning. At first, he tried to protest, but with those pictures, there was no way he wanted others to recall _him _as _Snow White. _He sighed.

"Fine," he said, finally giving in.

"And if you don't mind," she continued.

"Huh? What?" he asked.

"Get off me," she said flatly.

"Ack!"

---

"Oh, Hotaru!" Mikan said, having another attempt to hug Hotaru.

"Idiot."

"Huh? You let me hug you this time?" she asked, surprised she didn't get what she thought she would.

"What's the matter? Would you rather get hit by the gun?"

"No, it's just that—"

"Okay then." Hotaru took out her _Baka Gun _and started hitting Mikan again.

"Aaaahhhh! Hotaru! Stop it!"

As they were enjoying themselves, Natsume approached Ruka.

"Hey," he said. It was not like Natsume to start a conversation, but he wanted to talk to Ruka.

"Oh, hey Natsume," Ruka replied.

"Did you see?" he asked.

"Yeah, mostly."

"You heard?"

"Pretty much, yeah, but I won't talk about it unless you want me to."

"Thanks," Natsume said, "and sorry."

"Huh?" Ruka asked, confused. "For what? Mikan? No problem. I figured she liked you better anyway. It was hard convincing her to tell you what she really felt. She said that she didn't know what love was, and she wasn't sure if what she felt was _'love'"_

"She didn't tell me that," Natsume told him, watching the two girls who are still _greeting_ each other like they always did.

"She didn't? She probably didn't want you to know. She was really confused. She said that her heart was pounding so fast and she can't explain why. Then she asked about some things she felt, if it was love. I knew at that time she was talking about you," he explained, patting his bunny. "You know, Natsume, she changed you a lot. That was the first time I saw you smile like that."

"Whatever," he said walking away, pocketing his hands. "You'd better call those two now, it's almost ten."

'Natsume,' Ruka thought, 'I want you and Mikan to be happy. You two deserve it after all.' 

"Hey, you two!" he called to them, "We'd better go."

"My stuff," Hotaru said. "Now."

* * *

---

madoka: if you found it too mushy, fluffy, over-sentimental, schmaltzy (hey that's a word okay!), slushy, or the characters have to be out of their minds to do the things that I wrote or to act the way I made them in the story, tell me okay? So that I can fix it. hehehe… I don't mind a critique. Creative criticism please but I don't mind flames.

I don't do good with endings, so this one was corny.

thanks for the reviews and thanks for the advice and tips, and also for the encouragement. I'll be updating soon.

PS: it's mushy, and I know it.

---

natsume: no kiss?

madoka: no kiss.

natsume: this is dull.

madoka: hey, I can't see why ten year olds would kiss unless of course it was accidental! Anyways, how did you read this?

natsume: anyone can read, except for that idiot.

madoka: riiight… stop it with the 'idiot' thing. Haha! I didn't know you could be such a poet!

natsume: I'm not. You made me do it in this story.

madoka: hahaha! I'm evil!

natsume: you're weird.

---

madoka: once more, I'm filipina if you don't mind. I'm happy to receive English reviews but I don't mind taglish anyway. Hahaha. Okay… I'm blabbing too much. Anyways, wah! Can't believe that this was supposed to be 4 chapters long but turned out to be ten… hahaha…

sorry if it had to be so late! I just was so confused with the ending. (,). Hope you would be so kind to review. Even if you don't, thanks for visiting this story!

Ps. To those who gave reviews, thank you very much!


	10. a short bus ride

madoka: hahaha! "Opposites attract". That's right. Hahaha… like the chapter title… this chapter is SHORT… nice… just Hotaru's thoughts about her accomplishment with her so-called 'project'

**A Short Bus Ride**

"But Hotaru—"

"I told you, Ruka needs to carry my stuff," she said.

"But I want to—"

"Sit with Natsume for a change. I'm really tired of seeing your ugly face every time we ride the bus."

"Sorry for my ugly face," she said, pouting, and then she made a turnaround and faced the boy who was sitting down reading a manga. "Hey, Natsume, can I sit beside you?" she asked.

Natsume just looked at her for a moment, and moved a little bit so that there would be space by the window-side part.

"Thanks," she mumbled after taking her seat.

Mikan yawned and stretched her arms. "I'm so tired." She was constantly closing her eyes, but suddenly woke up when she was about to doze of. After a minute or so, she fell into slumber, not meaning to lean on Natsume. Feeling as though someone just dropped something on his shoulder, he put down his manga and looked at what it was, or rather, _who _it was.

Hotaru, upon seeing this, elbowed Ruka and pointed to where Natsume and Mikan were. He smiled at the scene: Natsume gently moved Mikan's head closer to him, and he tilted his head a little so that he too could catch some shut eyes, and when he did, he gave a small smile.

Hotaru watched Ruka, feeling sorry but at the same time pleased with what she's done. _'I'm sorry you didn't end up with her. It's just that you and Mikan are very much alike. I feel like you two won't work out. But with Natsume… Mikan is like the missing puzzle to him, and she complements his personality. Opposites attract after all…'_

'_And I'm sure you'll find someone else who likes you back. There's still much time after all. And who knows, that person might be sitting beside you right now.' _She smiled, looking outside the window and into the starry, starry night.

* * *

madoka-san: hahaha… it's short… toldja so… hehehehehe… anyways, it's just something I inserted in between. Hahaha! just to show some changes between natsume and mikan,... ahehehe

thanks for the reviews! (,)


	11. notice the changes

madoka-san: wow… I never expected it to be this long… I don't know what chapter number this is! Is it ten? Let's see… confessions chapter 8? or is it nine? Argh! Recap: 

1: goodmorning with Mikan

2: project of narumi

3: gotcha

4: script

5: thoughts

6: points of view

7: I think i

8: looking, not seeing.

Okay it is 9. haha… then the short bus ride must be chapter 10… then this is 11! Yay! Achievement! I counted to eleven! Haha… whatever… okay..

I don't own gakuen alice, campus alice, or alice academy, or anything else that relates to this. Ahehehe… except my laptop and my plot.

* * *

**Notice The Changes **

Today was a Monday, day seven, and show time. Yesterday, Hotaru decided that she and Ruka would be the only ones to work on the movie for that day, and today was going to be the day of the show. Sadly, after 7 groups who had explained why they haven't been able to finish the project (some said that they haven't finished the script yet, the others said they didn't have the cameras and the other props, others lacked the time), Mr. Narumi almost gave up hope when it came to the last group. He was relieved to find out…

"We have the project," Hotaru said, standing up and handing the CD to the teacher.

"You do?" he asked, finally getting the answer he wanted.

"Yes."

He sighed, thankful that at least one of the groups finished it in time. "Well then, since we already have this, why don't we watch it then?"

---

Waking up in his hotel-of-a-room, Natsume glanced at his clock. _9:15_ it read.

'_I woke up late,'_ he thought. Not that he cared actually. He was always skipping Mr. Narumi's class after all. But he just never woke up late before. Usually he was early. _'Someone must have turned off my alarm.'_

He took a short bath and changed into his uniform and headed right into class. Before he could enter the room, he was shocked with what he had heard.

---

"I HATE HIM!" said the voice.

'_Was that—'_

Natsume opened the door and was shocked with what he saw: the room was dimly lighted, only to be illuminated by a big screen (courtesy of our innovative genius, Ms. Imai), and everyone was watching intently, no one seemed to acknowledge his presence.

The scenes in the screen shifted quickly, from the running Mikan, going to a stalking Natsume from a nearby tree, and then a cherry-like face of Ruka, to a leaping Natsume.

'_How did that girl get all these shots?' _he asked himself. He was just standing by the door watching the movie along his classmates.

---

Meanwhile, a brunette stirred inside her dormitory. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock that once more grew tired of waking her up, but her vision was blurred. She rubbed her eyes once more and leaned closer over the clock, but before she could even work out what the clock was displaying, she successfully fell off her bed, hitting her head on the bedside table, then face-flat on the floor. It sounds like déjà vu.

"Ow…" she groaned. _'What a way to wake up,' _she thought bitterly while stroking her head. She stood up, her hand on the table to support her. She tried to take a look at her clock again. Her eyes grew wider.

"NINE THIRTY!"

Like Natsume, she took a short bath. But of course, being a girl, you wouldn't expect it to be as short, would you? She quickly grabbed her towel and went to the bathroom, first, slipping over a bar of soap, and then getting shampoo in her eyes. For such a klutzy girl, she can get even more mishap than she already has.

Mikan put on her uniform and dashed out of her dorm room and rushed to Class B, Elementary building. She tried to button her while on the run.

'_I can't believe I'd be this late!' _she thought. _'I didn't even do anything yesterday!'_

---

_Yesterday, Sunday._

"_We won't?"_

"_No."_

"_Why?"_

"_Ruka and I will finish it."_

"_You will act?"_

"_You could say that."_

"_But how about class."_

"_It's a SUNDAY Mikan… we can decide whether we want to go to class or not…"_

"_Then I'll help you."_

"_No. Go to class. You'll probably need it. After all, you have to put SOMETHING in that air-filled head of yours."_

"_Oh, Hotaru!"_

The fact that Natsume, Ruka, and, most especially, Hotaru weren't there with her the whole day made her go to class. (Natsume, of course, spent time outside, under a tree, reading.)

'_And on a SUNDAY!' _she thought with dislike.

---

'_What could they have done with the project?'_ she thought, turning along the corner.

'_Oh no! I'm going to miss it!'_

'_I can't!'_

'_I could do with watching just the ending!'_

'_Why did I wake up this late!'_

Finally seeing the door of their classroom, she gathered up all her strength to run faster, and to collide harder with…

"Natsume!" she yelled

"You really love trying to molest me, don't you?" he asked, his emotion never-changing. She shoved her off and stood up and went to his seat. Mikan also stood up

"_Stop crying," _someone said. It was a _boy's _voice.

"_I'm not crying," _another one said, this time it was a girl.

"Huh? Who said that?" Mikan asked, looking around the dark classroom. The large screen caught her attention.

'_I-is that what I think it is!' _she yelled from inside her head.

A nightmare come true. Their so-called movie turned out to be the about the 'Love-Hate Relationship' of Natsume and Mikan: from the day they met, with her skirt "falling off", the festival, the last dance, and up to what happened recently.

The movie ended and their group received a big round of applause from their audience.

"That was a great movie wasn't it class?" Mr. Narumi asked. All of them agreed, and Mikan beamed.

"But Mr. Narumi," Sumire complained, "you said that we weren't allowed to have our other classmates in our movie." Mikan's smile vanished.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "That's right!" Sumire gave an arrogant, contented smirk to Mikan, but it quickly faded away. "I _did_ say that you can't include your other classmates, but I _didn't _say that you can't use some scenes that were taken from past occasions," he explained. "So then, Ms. Imai and her group's work will be highly accepted! Well, since yours was the only group that passed the project on time, you will receive additional points for it. The rest of you, you may continue your project for another week."

Mikan stuk her tongue out to Sumire. "Bleh! How about us, Mr. Narumi?" Mikan asked. "What will we do for the week?"

"Well," he said, his index finger under his chin, "you can either watch the other groups filming, or you can spend the week in class—"

"What!" Mikan asked, disappointed. After all the work, the least she expected was class as a reward.

"—but I guess you could spend the week the way you want to. Your group deserved it after all," Mr. Narumi finished, then he bade them goodbye and left the room so that they can start working once more. When he was out of sight, some fan girls in their class glared at Mikan because of what happened in the movie with Natsume and Ruka. But then Sumire said, "I don't think that was true."

"Really?" the fan girls asked her.

"Natsume is just a good actor paired up with a horrible actress. Isn't that right girls?" she asked with much confidence. They all nodded in agreement.

"And besides, there's no way Natsume would like someone like her right?" she asked and they agreed again.

'_Think again,' _Ruka thought, patting his bunny.

"And that's why I love you Natsume!" Sumire finished, and then she tried to hug Natsume. He, growing a little aggravated with all the noise, leaned back on his seat and Sumire, missing by an inch, hit the desk next to him.

"Natsume, you must've accidentally missed! Why don't we try that again?" she asked.

"Tch," he said with much disgust. He stood up and walked towards the door. He passed by Mikan and said, "C'mon, Little Girl, let's go to Central Town if you like."

Everyone became shaken with Natsume's sudden actions, including Mikan, Hotaru, and Ruka, especially Mikan. Natsume, taking notice, immediately told her, "If you think that I'm asking you out, then don't."

The fan girls were fuming.

Both Ruka and Hotaru had the same question in their minds: '_Where are the CHANGES? What's with the name-calling?'_

However, that question didn't even materialize in Mikan's head. Natsume just smirked, walked past her, and said, "I'm just sick and tired of you begging me all the time." With that, he headed for the door. Mikan came back to her senses and became annoyed.

"Hey, I don't _beg,_" said Mikan with much emphasis on the word.

"Is that so?" he asked. "Then how about the first time you wanted to go to central town, huh? I remember you going down to your knees, crying. Isn't that right, Strawberries?"

"Pervert!" she said. Useless. Natsume completely ignored her. "Come back here!" She was ready to tackle her again but instead hit her face on the blackboard. Natsume looked back at her and said, "My mistake. It's _Panda Bears _now, isn't it?"

"Natsume, you pervert!" she yelled, but Natsume just closed the door behind him. "Hey, I'm not done with you!" she followed him outside, living her puzzled classmates inside.

"I told you it wasn't real," Sumire blurted out, breaking the eerie silence that was filling up the atmosphere of the room.

* * *

madoka: last chapter is the next! Hehehe.. I'm writing another story… but it's not a fanfic. Anyways… can anyone tell me where I could post stories which aren't fanfics? Please? Thanks:P one more time, im Filipina! Thank you very much.

Need anything? I'm happy to help you:)

Thanks for the reviews, the messages, the encouragement, and everything else. Thanks a lot! If you want to give me any comment, feel free to send me a message, or an e-mail, or a pm through yahoo messenger, it's Thanks!


	12. love, natsume style

madoka-san: this is the last chapter everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciated them very much!

* * *

**Love, Natsume Style**

"I don't understand," Ruka told Hotaru.

"Neither do I," she replied. "But I do want to find out." She took out her camcorder and got ready for anything she might be able make money from.

"One thing though," Ruka said, "how did you get all those shots?"

"Hm," was Hotaru's answer. She took out the pen from her breast pocket, and then a blank screen popped out from her desk. She made the pen face Ruka, and when she clicked it, Ruka's face appeared on the monitor.

"So that's what the clicking sounds were."

"Hm."

---

Outside the room, Mikan was looking for Natsume.

"Natsume!" she called out, "Hey, Natsume, where are you?"

Natsume placed his arm over her shoulder when she was finally past him.

"Hey!" Mikan said, taken by surprise. "What's the big idea Natsume?"

"Imagine if those deranged girls found out that it was the truth. What would happen then?" he asked, pointing directly to her face.

"Oh yeah, I haven't thought about that yet."

"Of course you haven't. You're an idiot after all."

"Oh yeah, I—hey!" Mikan pouted. But then she smiled happily to him, but then she remembered something. "Hey," she said, "that acorn that fell on my head... that was you, wasn't it?"

_'Shoot,' _Natsume thought, _'I thought she'd never figure that out! Think,Natsume, think!'_

"Don't be stupid," he said, not even knowing what he just did say.

_'Nice going, Natsume! REALLY smooth,' _he thought bitterly.

"Oh, you know," she told him, "the acorn fell just when i was about to say my line! It was you, wasn't it?"

BUSTED.

"Shut up," he said, lost for words. Mikan pouted with the reply she had just received. But then she smiled again. This was Natsume after all. WHat else could she do?

"Thanks, Natsume," she said, giving him a soft peck on his cheek, making his face turn into a bright shade of red. Mikan never saw Natsume actually _blush _before. This made her laugh, really hard.

"HAHA! Natsume, you look like a tomato!" she cried out between her amusement.

"Shut up," Natsume told her.

"I can't believe it Natsume! You really looked like a tomato! HAHA!"

Natsume couldn't stand it any longer. He had to make her shut up, and the only way to do that is to do the most common tactic people use to make others keep quiet. When she was inn fits of laughter, hugging her stomach when she could hardly breathe, he flattened his hand against her back and pushed her towards him. Then he crashed his lips into hers. Mikan's eyes grew wide with shock when she felt his face touching hers.

When they pulled apart, Mikan could hardly find her voice. Natsume just smirked and said, "I told you to shut up." He walked away from her and then called over his shoulder. "Will you stop gaping at me like an idiot?" He was already halfway out the building when Mikan shouted,

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" and then she ran after him.

From behind, two people were watching in bewilderment: one was holding a video camera, one was holding a bunny. The girl turned of her camera and told the boy:

"I think we've got ourselves a sequel."

* * *

madoka: Yay! I did it! My first fanfic! Wahahaha… roughly made, but I did it! Feel free to correct anything or to suggest anything at all… ahehehe… thanks for all your reviews… sorry the ending has to be so corny… I was so blacked out with the ending. Hahaha… sorry! Anyways, if you have any suggestions, comments, or anything to say to me at all, just send me a message, or it could be through a review, or, you could send me a pm (personal message) and my yahoo! messenger id is Ahehehe… thanks! 

Natsume: I thought you said no kiss, huh?

madoka: at first you want a kiss, now you don't! what's the matter with you, mr. tomato-head?

natsume: whatever.

madoka: thanks for everything! to all of you.i might update this sometimes, replacing some redundant words and stuff. but thanks for everyone! ) feel free to contact me! and if you think there should be some changes, contact me, or tell me by review, or a message. or pm me. ) thanks a lot!

yay! my first fanfic! it's done! nyahahha! finally!

btw, it would be nice if you would leave some reviews... anyways, so that i can update whenever... hehe... or do any changes if possible... ahehehe... thanks!

hope you liked this story!

please review... (,) critics are welcome, creative criticism please!

ym id: japsy3

if you need anything, contact me in yahoo messenger...

if you want beta, ahehehe... you can ask me... that is... if you trust me with all your heart... (,)

thanks again!

byebye! )


End file.
